


I'm not sick, I swear

by Spoopyroll



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Fic, charles is miserable, sick Charles leclerc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoopyroll/pseuds/Spoopyroll
Summary: Charles was starting to get a cold, everyone knew it. The mechanics and trainers, even Marcus was arguing with him, saying he should go take a break, but Charles kept denying the cold, saying he'll practice no matter what. He'll soon find out how smart that was...





	I'm not sick, I swear

Charles was starting to get a cold, everyone knew it. The mechanics and trainers, even Marcus was arguing with him, saying he should go take a break, but Charles kept denying the cold, saying he'll do the testing no matter what.

"No! No! No! Im not sick! And for the last time, I'm going to testing." Charles snarled at Marcus, slamming the door shut in his face, ignoring the annoyed/disapproved look of his teammate. Hearing the door lock, Marcus didn't even bother to try to open the door.

"C'mon Charles, you don't have to test today, We can get someone else who can do it." Marcus argued. "We just don't want you to get sick, like the previous times."

Charles had a thing for being stubborn. No matter what you said against him, he'd do whatever he set his mind to do. 

\-----

"Marcus! Hey Marcus wait for me!" Kevin shouted at the swede as he caught up to him, both making their ways along the paddock. "Why is Charles here? I heard he got a cold. Shouldn't he be at the motorhome?" Kevin asked, concern not exactly hidden in his voice. 

"We tried to convince him to take a break, but the kid is way too stubborn for his own good, insisting he'd do the testing today." Marcus supplied, as they walked along the paddocks.

As they walked, they looked ahead, spotting the monegasque driver with some mechanics. As they came a bit closer and got a better look at him, they gasped in shock. 

Charles's skin was way too pale. It looked like he was almost as white as parts of his suit. his eyes was glossy and almost lifeless looking and his positure was a bit dragged down, as he swayed a bit. He looked like a ghost.

"Charles Leclerc! What the hell are you doing!" Marcus snarled at the monegasque. "Go back to your motorhome now and don't come back until you're alright." Kevin supplied, both of them looking like a scary mix of anger and concern.

"I'm *sniffle* ok guys... Really, it's no big deal." Charles said, trying to assure the Scandinavian drivers but failing. 

"Really guys, I'm not sick, I just... AAASSHHOO!" The sneeze burst out of Charles. As he looked up at Marcus and Kevin, he thought to himself, he might as well just go back, not wanting to wait until he'd be dragged back to his motorhome forcefully.

Charles turned around, walking miserably away from the paddock. Marcus suddenly felt a pang of guilt towards the monegasque driver. He wanted so bad to become better and give everything, even on testing. But now he looked so sad, waddling away on his own, stumbling here and there, making the marcials laugh. 

\-----

The next day, Charles didn't show up for briefing. Marcus emedeatlly got anxious for his teammate, hoping nothing severe had happened. He decided to visit him, but for now he was stuck talking about boring stuff for another hour.

\----- 

After briefing, Marcus made his way straight to the motorhome of Charles Leclerc. He didn't even knock, walking straight in. 

Charles layed miserable in bed, the blankets over him and napkins all over the place. Charles muttered a soar "...hi Marcus" before he got into a coughing fit. Marcus emedeatlly went by his side, supporting while his sick teammate finished coughing. "I'm so sorry, I should've *sniffle* listened earlier, and now look." Charles said, sadly.

"No, no, it's ok kjære. You'll be alright." Marcus went to the bathroom and came back with some painkillers and a glass of water. "Anything you need, Charles?" Marcus said softly. 

"Could you maybe cuddle with *sniffle* me? I'm kinda cold." Charles whispered, unsure if this was too much to ask of the swede. "Yeah, sure I'll cuddle you, but you better get alright soon ok? No more arguing when me or the others say you're not fit to drive, ok?" Marcus said. "Yeah I'll do that.." Charles assured.

Marcus now layed down besides Charles, letting him decide how he wanted to cuddle the swede. It ended up with Charles using Marcus's torso as pillow.

As Charles fell asleep, finally getting some Zzz, Marcus layed awake looking over the small monegasque. To his surprise, Charles looked even younger like this, when he was asleep. He then realized how much he cared for the young rookie, how much he'd gladly sacrifice just so Charles could be happy and safe. Marcus layed awake a bit more, just assuring himself that the monegasque was asleep, before he himself could let his eyes drop.

**Author's Note:**

> Kjære = dear
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first ever fic so I hope you like it! 
> 
> Btw everyone needs cute Charles in their life


End file.
